


Switched

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Ed & Winry switch places with Roy & Riza. A quick drabble.





	Switched

“Sir.” Winry called after coming in the room. “The Flame Alchemist here for his sch-”

Ed put a finger up respectfully signaling he wanted silence. The phone call wasn’t the most important thing ever, but he still wanted to hear what was being said. 

“Yeah.” Ed said to the other line. “I have an appointment right now is all.”

“….”

“Nah. It’s just Mustang. I’ll let him wait.” Ed smirked. After a pen hit him on the side of the head, he changed his mind. “Ehh, I’m gonna have to call you back later.”

“…”

“Okay. Bye Alphonse.” Ed hung up as Winry grabbed her pen. “You really shouldn’t assault your superior officer.” Ed teased. 

Winry just rolled her eyes, “Damn it Ed. Take your job a little more seriously. Would ya?”

“I do to take this seriously.” Ed argued, “I just hate dealing with that know it all smug brat.” 

Speaking of, the teenager entered the room. 

“Afternoon Colonel.” Roy entered the room nonchalantly saluting. 

Ed saluted back, “Sup Mustang.” Winry, leaning against the table, gave her commander a very disappointed deadpan look. “What? Is he’s gonna court marshal me?” 

“Well if Fueher Bradley sees that unpressed uniform, he might.” Roy said with a smirk destroying Ed’s. 

“What do you want Major?” Colonel snarled.

Roy pulled back his left sleeve unveiling his auto-mail, “I need to get a tune up on my arm from my mechanic Riza and just needed to submit the notification form.” It was a little dented and scratched up from the fight he had a three days ago with a certain serial killer. “The ignition for my alchemy is barley working.” he added. 

Ed raised a brow, “You couldn’t have just handed the form in?”

Roy shrugged, “I felt like wasting your time.” Objects flew from the desk as Roy bolted out of the room.

“Get Out Of Here You Perverted Pyromaniac!” Ed shouted. 

The door slammed behind the young alchemist as Ed huffed in anger. This kid was gonna be the death of him. Thankfully, Lieutenant Rockbell was there to calm him down a bit. 

“Reminds me of a Fullmetal runt.” 

“What’re you talking about!?” Ed questioned. “I was nothing like that when I was a-”

Winry grabbed Ed’s right hand cutting him off. It wasn’t auto-mail. it wasn’t dented. But it did have a few scars. Under that uniform, were even more scars. Ed had been stitched up all across his body, but his arm didn’t have the same sensory response it used to. 

“…Well I wasn’t that annoying.” Ed pouted.

Winry just smiled letting go, “You gonna call Lieutenant Colonel Elric back?”

“Nah.” Ed said leaning back in his chair. “He just wants to talk about,” Suddenly impersonating Al’s light voice, “‘how sexy May is during her pregnancy’ and ‘brother, you need to get a wife’ and blah-blah-blah.” 

Winry turned away not wanting Ed to see her blushing. 

“Yeah. Imagine that.”


End file.
